


【音标】禁区

by Kac1551



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kac1551/pseuds/Kac1551





	【音标】禁区

-【音标】禁区

*我的快乐小妈文  
*贷款犯贱 蒸煮糊逼

李垠尚那个老的像一盏枯油灯的父亲，竟然有了新欢。  
听说是一个年轻貌美的男生，和自己的年龄好像相差不大。

“这能有什么呢？不都是为了钱。”李垠尚摇了摇手中的蓝色星期天。  
看着舞池，天花板上的灯泡发出五颜六色的光，舞池里的男女都忘我的在跳着，拥抱着。更有甚者将钱塞进他人的裤子里。荒诞与熟稔交错着。

人更像是作为出售的一件商品，谁能逃脱这个命运？  
只有他。

他独自站在顶端看着这纸醉金迷的世界，这纷纷扰扰都与他无关。

他看见那个长的看起来比他还要小的人成了自己的小妈，实着有些震惊。  
他的小妈看起来真的是太小了。  
穿着嫩黄色的oversize，一头乖顺的黑发。像极了邻居家的小弟弟一样，脸上还有少些的婴儿肥，显得他的小妈更小了。  
笑起来的时候，上扬的嘴角和眼睛，像极了一个得到糖的小朋友一样。天真又纯情。

“你好，我叫孙东杓哦，要比垠尚你大上几个月呢。”

他的小妈对他笑的时候，他以为他的小妈在找他讨好吃的。

李垠尚甚至觉得这个人的身份是造假的。他怎么可能是一个成年人，看起来更像是一个初中生。

他还是想不明白一个比自己大的，长得像初中生的小孩老东西怎么会喜欢？他甚至怀疑这老东西是恋童癖？

不过很快他就会知道了。

老东西把小妈带到家里后，就出去了，只留下了一句让李垠尚好好和他的小妈熟络熟络。

他的小妈孙东杓上去换衣服了，只留他一个人在偌大的大厅。  
花园里的小鸟不断地在叽叽喳喳，唱着欢乐的歌儿。  
从花园里传来的阵阵花香，肯尼亚空运过来的玫瑰还在散发着诱人的气味，粉嫩的花瓣和香气，教人好生相待。  
小鸟的歌声和诱人的花香丝毫没有冲突，反而还透露着种种的美好。

纯情又魅惑。  
就像是孙东杓现在穿着的蚕丝睡衣，在吊篮椅上晃腿。  
衣服有些过分的额宽松，圆润带着粉色的肩膀露了出来。  
不知是有意还是无意，孙东杓稍微侧过身，露出了锁骨和左边脖子上的两颗痣。

李垠尚看到这里暗下了眼神，你可真会啊，小妈。

老东西前几天大肆购置的物品，原来就是为了他。  
吊篮椅、小书桌和花园里新加的桂花，都是因为他吗？

到底还有多大的本事呢？孙东杓哥哥？李垠尚加重了哥哥的发音。

这样一来反而被坐在吊篮椅上晃腿孙东杓听见了。

“垠尚还知道我是哥哥呀，看来垠尚是觉得我看起来太小了吗？”孙东杓靠在吊篮上，居高临下的看着李垠尚，眸子甚至带了些不屑的意味，“小尚，你知道吗？人不可貌相，越是清纯的外表下装着的水越是狠辣。”他带着戏谑的笑容看着李垠尚。  
“那我亲爱的小妈是在想表达自己很危险的意思吗？”李垠尚眯着眼睛和孙东杓对视。  
“那可没有啦~小尚想多啦~是小妈在教你道理哦。作为妈妈不应该多教自己的儿子吗？你是说是吗，小尚？”孙东杓咬重了小妈和妈妈的字眼。  
他轻轻地从吊篮椅上跳下，走向李垠尚。

过于宽松的睡衣看起来更像是裙子，孙东杓干脆也只穿了上衣。  
细嫩的脚丫踩着地上的毛毯，没有声响，悄悄地向李垠尚走来。  
李垠尚觉得他像极了高傲的猫咪用着粉嫩肉垫踩在主人的身上。

他在李垠尚的一旁坐下，他的腿搭在李垠尚双腿上，手环着李垠尚的脖子，凑到耳边。  
他的热气打在李垠尚的耳朵上，“小尚怎么不说话了呢？母亲可是在履行责任啊。”他的奶音里透着无奈与委屈，说罢还觉得不够，伸出舌头舔了一下李垠尚的耳垂。  
看见李垠尚没有回应，反而是变本加厉，将李垠尚整个耳垂含住。  
舔弄过程中孙东杓还故意发出啧啧的水声，像是要刺激李垠尚似的。  
手也在不安分的游走着，还在李垠尚的胸口画着圈圈。

他的小妈口活真好。看看这副模样，该是在多少男人身下承欢过啊。

李垠尚一把抓住孙东杓作乱的手，将孙东杓的手拉过头顶。

又来了。这种无辜的眼神。仿佛做错的是自己。李垠尚低头看着满脸无辜的孙东杓。  
他决定以牙还牙。  
“看来小妈是来我们家第一天呢，我这个儿子要告诉我的母亲，他的儿子是一头狼，太过分的引诱，小心会被吃掉哦。”汽水音就像是摇晃过的可乐被打开，在孙东杓的耳边炸开。  
孙东杓看着这个一头红发的“儿子”咯咯地笑出了声。  
“哎，知道啦，知道啦。”他还不怕死的摸上了李垠尚的头发，“我相信很快有那么一天的哦。”说完还对李垠尚眨了眨眼睛。

艹，他这个小妈是真的不怕死么？

他感觉到孙东杓的腿在有意无意的顶弄着他的性器。却突然将腿抽了出来。

“好啦不和小尚玩啦，我听说你一会要去公司开会？”孙东杓站在他的面前，带着笑容，“需要我准备什么吗？”侧头加上双手摆在跟前，过满溢出的少年感。

老东西可真会找人啊。李垠尚在车子里发出喟叹。

李垠尚到家的时候，房子里空无一人。  
他倒也是奇怪，有些闹腾的小妈竟然不在大厅里？

当他走到二楼楼梯口的时候，他听见了他小妈的娇吟。  
他轻轻走上前去，透过房门的空隙去看。  
“慢点….慢点…啊！”小妈甜得发腻的嗓音传了出来，他看见老东西趴在孙东杓的上方，努力的耸动着。  
他这个角度恰好能看见孙东杓的表情。  
微红的眼角，充斥泪眼的眼眶，脸上的表情就像是女优般，你能看出他是享受的，表情也不会崩坏。一切都像是画品一样完美无瑕

看着就让人很有食欲。

G点被碾过时，微微紧绷的脸部表情；勾着老东西的脖子索吻时的媚态；脚趾因为快感而蜷缩着。

甜腻的嗓音一声比一声要沙哑。上扬的尾音像是会转弯一样的，敲打着李垠尚的心和耳膜。

奶而沙哑，听起来也很不错呢。

看着这一切的李垠尚下身发硬，孙东杓透过细缝看见了李垠尚。

孙东杓的嘴角勾起，做了一个李垠尚看不懂的口型。

既然被发现了，也无谓继续看下去。

他的小妈明天应该会找他吧。李垠尚站在浴蓬下想着。

他下楼的时候老东西和孙东杓坐在一起吃早餐了。他和老东西简单的打了声招呼就坐下了。

孙东杓幼嫩的脚丫在李垠尚的大腿内侧来回摩擦，脸上却还是一副乖巧的模样，吃着老东西夹来的腌肉。

“垠尚，喝点牛奶吧。”孙东杓拿起放在一旁的牛奶。  
“这可是你妈给你准备的。”老东西也应和着。

他的小妈还是昨天那身蚕丝睡衣，从胸口泄露来出的春光上倒也没有特别多的痕迹。

孙东杓起身递给他的时候，他听见孙东杓这样说。

“所以垠尚弟弟，什么时候给我喝一喝你的牛奶呢？”


End file.
